Kommunikation
by callisto24
Summary: Coda zu Staffel 9, Folge 14. Schließt an, nachdem Sam Kevin gegenüber zugestimmt hatte, die Differenzen zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder zu begraben. Warnungen: Spoiler, Staffel 9, Langeweile – viel Grübeln, Gedanken … keine Handlung, AU nach 9.14. Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den de bingo in LJ, Jokerprompt.


Titel: Kommunikation

Autor: callisto24

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Sam, Dean

Inhalt: Coda zu Staffel 9, Folge 14. Schließt an, nachdem Sam Kevin gegenüber zugestimmt hatte, die Differenzen zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder zu begraben.

Warnungen: Spoiler, Staffel 9, Langeweile – viel Grübeln, Gedanken … keine Handlung, AU nach 9.14.

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ, Jokerprompt.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld.

Die Tür fiel zu und ließ Dean sprachlos zurück. Das war nicht Sam, nicht der Sam, den er kannte. Nicht seine Art. Sam stimmte niemandem zu, und missachtete danach die eigenen Worte. Sam log nicht. Er war ehrlich. Starrsinnig, fehlgeleitet, Irrtümern unterlegen vielleicht. Aber er änderte nicht innerhalb eines Atemzugs seine Meinung. Und ganz sicher war er nicht jemand, der den anderen stehen ließ, der die Chance einer Aussprache verpasste oder gar freiwillig den Abfluss hinunter spülte. Nicht mehr seit der Sache mit Ruby und dem Dämonenblut.

Dean schluckte trocken. Es konnte nicht sein. Ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Zugegeben, er hatte Sam verletzt, getäuscht, doch dass es in bester Absicht geschehen war, hatte sogar Sam auf seine eigene, verdrehte Weise zugegeben. Was er auch sagte, so überzeugt er es auch verkaufen mochte, Dean weigerte sich, daran zu glauben, dass das Gespräch so endete.

Sam hatte immer das Talent besessen, andere oder sich selbst von der Richtigkeit seiner Ansichten zu überzeugen, so weit hergeholt die auch scheinen mochten. Er hatte vermocht, sich selbst zu täuschen. Er war gut mit Worten, besser als Dean. Nicht schneller oder schlagfertiger, das mit Sicherheit nicht.

Aber er war auch dazu fähig, ein Problem zu erörtern, zu analysieren und zu einem Schluss zu gelangen, der unverrückbar schien. Schien - wohlgemerkt, denn auch wenn es sonst keiner merkte, so wusste doch Dean besser als jeder andere, wo sich der Haken, der Fehler in Sams Logik befand.

Einen solchen Fehler gab es immer. Die Welt war nicht schwarz oder weiß. Es gab kein richtig oder falsch. Er hatte das in langen Jahren und vielen harten Lektionen lernen müssen. Alles und jedes ließ sich drehen und wenden, von unzähligen Seiten beleuchten, bis immer wieder neue Facetten aufblitzten und neue, andere Gesichtspunkte zeigten. Die Unterstes nach oben kehrten und Wahrheit als Trugbild entlarvten. Gerade deshalb war Dean sich sicher, dass er richtig lag. Dass alles in Zweifel gezogen werden konnte, jedoch mit einer einzigen Ausnahme.

Sie beide gehörten zusammen, waren gemeinsam dafür bestimmt weiterzukämpfen. Eine Alternative existierte nicht, schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatten es alleine versucht, jeder von ihnen. Und jeder von ihnen war gescheitert.

Sam musste es doch auch so sehen, es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sich mit einem Ächzen, das ebenso gut ein Achtzigjähriger hervorstoßen konnte, in den Sessel sinken, der nicht weich genug war, um wirklich bequem zu sein. Die Men of Letters achteten immer noch darauf, dass ihr Erbe ernst genommen wurde, dass der Aufenthalt im Bunker zu keinem Wellness-Ausflug mutierte.

Fast fühlte Dean sich zu einem Lächeln bemüßigt. Doch nur fast. Immerhin waren sie Winchesters. Sie ruhten ohnehin nicht aus. Nicht wirklich. Egal was Sam mit Amelia getrieben hatte, Dean weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es ihm Entspannung gebracht hätte. Oder gar so etwas wie Glück oder Frieden, unabhängig davon was Sam behaupten mochte.

Und nach all dem, was der ihm zugemutet hatte, wagte er es nun, ihm die Tür praktisch wortlos vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

Dean fühlte sich auf einmal müde und er stützte den Kopf in die Hand. Der wog plötzlich unerträglich schwer.

Er rieb sich mit der anderen seine Stirn. Schweißtropfen spürte er als Feuchtigkeit, dabei war ihm innerlich kalt.

Gelogen hatte Sam. Frech und entschlossen. Hatte Kevin - Kevins Geist ins Gesicht gelogen, als sei es selbstverständlich. Als handelte es sich hier nicht um Sam, der nach allem, was sie durchgestanden hatten, immer wieder auf Ehrlichkeit pochte. Auf Offenheit. Der ihm vorwarf, Dinge vor ihm verheimlicht zu haben.

Dabei hatte er, Dean, gute Gründe dafür gehabt. Es war um Sams Leben gegangen, oder zumindest hatte Gadreel das behauptet. Und selbst wenn er nicht unbedingt seine Hand für dessen Ehrlichkeit ins Feuer legen konnte, so waren es doch so manch andere Bemerkungen, ob von Ärzten, Göttern oder Dämonen, die Gadreels Behauptung unterstützt hatten. War es ein Wunder, dass er ihm geglaubt hatte? Und war es ein Wunder zu erwarten, dass Sam das verstand?

Dean hielt inne. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Sam. Neu war das nicht, im Gegenteil, eher der Normalzustand. Wenngleich auch dadurch nicht unbedingt angenehmer. Und Dean gewöhnte sich auch nicht daran.

Aber das - die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der er Kevin zugestimmt hatte, nur um seine eigene Antwort gleich darauf Lügen zu strafen, das schmerzte. Anders, als während der Zeiten, in denen er aufmüpfig war, fehlgeleitet, in denen Dämonenblut, Ruby oder das Fehlen einer Seele ihn zum Verrat getrieben hatten. Auch anders als der offene Widerstand, den er dereinst John entgegengesetzt hatte. Dean begriff es nicht, wollte auch nicht begreifen.

Wieder und wieder fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, doch die Fragen wollten nicht verschwinden. Warum nur hatte Sam das getan? Niemand hatte ihn dazu gezwungen. Wollte er Kevin einen Moment des Friedens gönnen? Nach allem, was der durchgemacht hatte?

Das sähe ihm ähnlich. Aber ein Wort nur hätte er mit Dean wechseln können. Anstatt ihm Hoffnung zu schenken, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

Aufgeblüht war die in ihm, hatte sein Herz erwärmt, ihm ein Zeichen gegeben, als könne alles wieder gut werden. Als befänden sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg. Als sei Sam dabei zu verstehen, zuzugeben, dass er verstand. Und wenn nicht das, dann dass er verzieh. Dass er wenigstens einsah, warum Dean keine Wahl gehabt hatte, dass er so handeln musste.

Sam war doch klar, dass Dean keinen einzigen Tag auf dieser Welt ohne ihn überstehen konnte. Der Himmel wusste, dass er es versucht hatte. Sogar mit Benny versucht. Aber die Wahrheit blieb unverrückbar. Ging es um Sam, dann gab es keine Wahl. Dann war die Entscheidung längst gefallen. Er würde ihn immer wählen. Selbst in Zeiten, in denen er geglaubt hatte, dass der Weg sich zumindest gabelte. Dass er bei Lisa und Ben hätte bleiben können, froh zu wissen, dass Sam lebte. Doch das traf nur für den kurzen Augenblick zu, in dem er noch geglaubt hatte, dass Sam heil und vollständig aus der Hölle gefunden hatte.

Lag es an ihm? Lag es an Sam? Ständig benötigte der seine Hilfe, einen Aufpasser. Einen großen Bruder. Blieb Sam alleine, geschah Schlimmes. Vielleicht sollte er froh sein, dass Sam seine Zeit mit Amelia und dem Familienspiel verbracht hatte, anstatt eine neue Apokalypse auszulösen. Vielleicht hätte er ihm deswegen nicht so sehr die Hölle heißmachen sollen?

Aber im Grunde war genau das der Punkt. Dass Sam es konnte, sich lossagen konnte, unabhängig der Konsequenzen.

Dass er - zumindest behauptete – alleine zurechtzukommen. Neben all den anderen wirren Behauptungen, die er aufstellte. Von Schuld und Sühne. Von der fehlenden Reinheit seines Blutes, von Zufriedenheit, Gelassenheit, der Illusion, für seine Sünden bezahlt zu haben. Während er im gleichen Atemzug wiederum glaubte, dass ihm die eine Erbsünde in die Wiege gelegt, oder in den Mund geträufelt worden sei. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Sollte Dean sich nun fragen, ob die massiven, erdrückenden Selbstvorwürfe, unter denen Sam sich quälte, einem Zweck dienten?

Dem diabolischen, vom Schicksal, dem Gelbäugigen oder Luzifer ersonnenen Ziel, ihn, Dean, seiner Vernunft zu berauben? Des klaren Blickes, den er sonst hatte, den er immer behielt, egal bei welcher Gelegenheit, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, unter welchem Druck er stand. Sofern er alleine kämpfte, oder gar mit jemandem zusammen arbeitete. Mit jemandem, der nicht Sam war.

Denn immer wieder war es dessen Blick, war es der Schmerz, den er darin sah und den Sam vergeblich zu verbergen suchte, der ihn beeinflusste. Der ihn dazu zwang, Sams Leben, Sams Wohlergehen über alles andere zu stellen. Er konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten. Selbst die schwache Ahnung, dass es falsch sei, dass er Fehler beging, sich und Sam in nur größere Schwierigkeiten beförderte, änderte nichts an seinen Entscheidungen. Und würde auch nie etwas an ihnen ändern. Was das anging, was Sam anging, war ihm jede Möglichkeit der Wahl längst aus den Händen genommen worden. Beinahe als geschehe das ohne sein Zutun, ohne den freien Willen, auf den er so gerne pochte.

War Sam in Gefahr, existierten keine Fragen, keine Zweifel, keine Grauzonen mehr. Er handelte auf Autopilot, darauf gedrillt, alles zu tun, was möglich war und noch mehr, um den Bruder zu retten. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht glauben, dass er selbst es war, der diese Entscheidungen traf, der mit Dämonen verhandelte, seine Seele verkaufte, auf die Worte eines abtrünnigen Engels hereinfiel. Dass er Sam belog und betrog, wohl wissend, dass der ihn dafür hassen würde.

Jedoch nur, weil die Alternative undenkbar schien.

Und doch beging er diese Fehler, immer wieder.

Mochte er darauf abgerichtet worden sein, den Bruder zu beschützen, manipuliert, in eine Abhängigkeit gepresst, die widernatürlich sein mochte, er besaß am allerwenigsten Grund dazu, jemanden, schon gar nicht den Vater, dafür zu verurteilen. Existierte wirklich so etwas wie ein freier Wille, wie die menschliche Vernunft, dann hätte John damals ihn gehen lassen. Hätte nicht etwas begonnen, dem sie nun nicht mehr entkommen konnten. Und wenn, dann erst durch ihrer beider Tod.

Dean vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Nein, so sollte er nicht denken. John hatte es nicht nur getan, um ihn zu retten. Er hatte mehr gesehen, ein größeres Bild vor Augen gehabt. Um Deans Mundwinkel zuckte es, doch das Lachen, das in ihm aufstieg, war bitter.

Hatte John ihn nicht immer als den Aufpasser Sams gesehen? Ihn geradezu zu einem solchen erzogen? Es war nicht einmal erstaunlich, dass er dazu tendiert hatte, ihn keinesfalls von der Verantwortung zu entbinden. Dass er lieber sich selbst geopfert hatte, als den Job selbst zu übernehmen. Dean schnaubte leise, seufzte dann.

Nein, John hatte sehr gut gewusst, wie seine eigene Beziehung zu Sam ausgesehen hatte. Zu schwierig, zu belastet, als dass er einen Einfluss auf Sam hätte ausüben können. Deshalb hatte er sich auf Dean verlassen, auf das Band zwischen den Brüdern. Vielleicht darauf, dass Sam Dean über alle Missverständnisse, Streitereien, Trennungen hinweg liebte. Einst bewundert hatte, einst auf ihn gehört, jedes seiner Worte aufgesogen. Als Sam ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, ein Kind noch, das dennoch zu einem anderen Kind aufgesehen hatte. Nur wegen lächerlicher vier Jahre Altersunterschied. Nur weil Dean immer bei ihm gewesen war, immer dann, wenn John es nicht gewesen war, besseres, anderes zu tun gehabt hatte. Oder ihnen einfach nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, nicht, wenn sie ihn an Mary erinnerten.

Dean stöhnte. Er sollte dem Vater keine Vorwürfe machen. Spätestens jetzt dürfte er gelernt haben, ihn zu verstehen. Sollte die Ausschließlichkeit, die Besessenheit, mit welcher der gehandelt hatte, begreifen können. Vielleicht waren das die Eigenschaften, die sich vererbten. Und so besessen, so ausschließlich wie er für Sams Überleben sorgte, so konsequent versuchte der immer wieder dieser Besessenheit zu entkommen. Das ging so weit, dass er den Tod vorzog.

Deans Augen brannten. Doch er erlaubte den Tränen nicht, sie zu verlassen. Dickköpfig waren sie, alle beide. Nein, alle drei. Zu oft schon war ihnen das gesagt worden. Und schlimmer noch - jeder von ihnen glaubte, im Recht zu sein.

Nur dass Sam nicht im Recht sein konnte. Dass es unmöglich war, dass der tatsächlich glaubte, er könne gehen, könne Dean einfach zurücklassen. Ohne Schlupfloch, ohne Möglichkeit zu verhandeln. Dass er tatsächlich die Kälte besaß, den Abstand, der notwendig war, um Dean dazu zu zwingen, ihren Kampf alleine weiterzuführen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Für John war es anders gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie einander hatten, dass sie sich gegenseitig stützten, mehr noch als er allein jemals einen von ihnen hatte stützen können.

Für John war es einfacher gewesen sich auszuklinken, so dachte Dean bitter. Er hatte aufgeben dürfen, als er müde war.

Seine Augen brannten und er presste die geballten Fäuste gegen die Augen.

Nein - er sollte sich nichts vormachen, nicht dem Wunsch nachgeben, in John einen Schuldigen zu finden. Der hatte getan, was er konnte. So wie Dean stets tat, was in seiner Macht stand. Er gab nicht auf, er suchte, er fragte, er brachte sich in Schwierigkeiten.

Dean presste die Lippen zusammen.

Anders als Sam. Sam gab auf, rannte weg. Sam übernahm keine Verantwortung, hatte das nie gelernt. Für einen Moment fragte Dean sich, ob das seine Schuld sei. Ob er es gewesen war, der Sam beigebracht hatte, dass es immer jemanden gab, der ihm aus der Patsche half.

Er stöhnte, öffnete die Augen. Rote Punkte tanzten an der Wand.

So war es wohl. Und nun musste er damit leben. Mit einem undankbaren kleinen Bruder. Mit jemandem, der nie begriffen hatte, was ihr Kampf bedeutete. Mit jemandem, der Kevin im Stich gelassen hatte, dem es zu viel gewesen war, nach dem Jungen zu suchen, den sie beide - auf gewisse Art - auf dem Gewissen hatten. Nicht nur, dass es ihm egal war, wenn Dean im Fegefeuer verrottete, es interessierte ihn auch nicht, was Crowley mit dem Propheten anstellte.

Diesmal ließ Dean den Ärger zu. Wild, grell flackerte der in ihm auf.

Und nicht nur das, es mochte Gadreel gewesen sein, der Kevin getötet hatte, es waren jedoch Sams Hände gewesen, an welchen nun das Blut klebte. So viel Blut.

Für einen Moment fragte sich Dean, ob er unfair war. Ob er besser hätte zuhören sollen, wenn Sam davon gesprochen hatte, dass er vergiftet sei, ein Freak. Ob seine Schuld schwerer wog, jedes Mal an Gewicht gewann, wenn er sich gegen das Schicksal, gegen Jahrtausende alte Pläne auflehnte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es war Sam, immer Sam gewesen. Widerspenstig bis in die letzte Zelle. Dämonenblut oder nicht. Und er wusste es. Sam war klug. Dass sein Dickkopf permanent mit Johns zusammengestoßen war, hatte von jeher in den Sternen gestanden. Dass er seine Aufmüpfigkeit mit Dean fortsetzte, daran hätte Dean nie zweifeln sollen. Schwer genug hatte er es ihm gemacht.

Selbst wenn es diese Momente gegeben hatte, in denen durchgeschienen war, dass auch Dean Sam etwas bedeutete. Blicke, Worte, Tränen, doch reichten die nicht aus, nicht auf lange Sicht.

Mochten die Tränen, die Worte doch so ich-bezogen gewesen sein, wie Sam es nun Dean vorwarf.

Dean schlug beide Hände vor den Mund, unterdrückte einen Laut. Mochte Sam um sich geweint haben, die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte, für sich allein getroffen, auch das machte keinen Unterschied.

Er war anders, war nie wie Dean gewesen, hatte nie wie Dean gefühlt. Und als ob noch ein weiterer Beweis notwendig gewesen sei, hatte er nun Kevin belogen. Ihn erst getötet und dann seinen Geist betrogen. Nicht nur Dean, sondern auch den unschuldigen Jungen.

Dean erinnerte sich an all die Augenblicke, in denen er Sam über sich selbst gestellt, in denen er Sam verziehen hatte, ihm eine weitere Chance gegeben, über dessen Fehler hinweggesehen. Und er fragte sich, ob es Sam nur ein einziges Mal gelungen war, es ihm gleichzutun. Oder ob der seinen Hass, seinen Ärger, seinen Unmut über die Jahre mit sich getragen und ihm nun, nach so langer Zeit einmal wieder seinen freien Weg erlaubt hatte. Selbst wenn sich der in Form von passiver Aggressivität äußerte, so blieb das Ergebnis dasselbe.

Ob es eine Strafe war. Und Dean fragte sich, wie Sam es sich erlauben konnte, ihn strafen zu wollen.

Seine Fäuste ballten sich erneut. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Augen brannten stärker. Was nahm Sam sich heraus? Was dachte er sich dabei, ihn so abzuspeisen? Zu erwarten, dass Dean sein Verhalten, seine Abweisung schluckte?

Nach all dem, was er für Sam getan hatte. Nachdem er für ihn in die Hölle gegangen war. Nachdem er die Welt riskiert hatte, um Sam zu retten.

Es war nicht fair, es war alles andere als das.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippen. Er schmeckte die Wut auf seiner Zunge. Lange war es her, dass er einen solchen Zorn gespürt hatte. Dass er das Bedürfnis empfunden hatte, seinen Bruder blutig zu schlagen.

War es nicht viel öfter andersherum gewesen? War nicht Sam meist der, der ihn schlug? Besessen oder nicht - es waren Sams Fäuste, die trafen, Sams Hände, die töteten.

Dean sprang auf. Die Wut stand in ihm wie eine weiße Flamme.

Er lief, rannte, durchquerte den Raum, den Gang und dann noch einen weiteren, blieb stehen, atmete.

Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn davonzulaufen, keinen Sinn zu versuchen, den Zorn in körperliche Anstrengung umzuwandeln.

Er drehte sich um. Es war an der Zeit, dass seine Wut dorthin traf, wo sie notwendig war, wo sie hingehörte. Wenn sein Zorn einschlug, dann sollte der Krater, die Verletzung denjenigen treffen, der für sie verantwortlich war.

Er rannte, schlug gegen die Tür, die ihm - so wie es sich anfühlte, eben noch schmerzhaft ins Gesicht gefallen war, die Sam - ohne das Mitgefühl, auf das er doch so pochte, verschlossen hatte.

Nicht mit ihm, nicht mit Dean.

Seine Fäuste hämmerten gegen das Holz, bis sie schmerzten und er merkte nicht, dass er schrie oder was er schrie, wessen Namen es war, den er brüllte. Er spürte nicht mehr, dass seine Augen brannten, dass seine Wangen sich heiß und feucht anfühlten. Bis seine Kehle schmerzte, bis der Laut, den er ausstieß sich in ein heiseres Röcheln verwandelte, als die Tür sich endlich öffnete. Endlich und zugleich so plötzlich, dass er vorwärts stolperte, dass er in den Raum hineinfiel, gerade noch gehalten von einem warmen, festen Körper, von Händen, die sich in seine Schultern bohrten.

"Dean, was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?"

Er öffnete die Augen, wusste nicht mehr, wann oder dass er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte. Sah nur das Rot, das seine Sicht verschleierte, das Sams Kopf umrahmte wie die Glut, die er in sich ansteigen fühlte, die Hitze, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachte.

"Wie kommst du dazu?", schrie er, riss sich los, schwankte rückwärts. "Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu behandeln? Kevin so zu behandeln?"

Er spürte Sams Augen auf sich, doch der rote Schleier, der seine Sicht vernebelte, ließ den wie ein Abbild aus vergangenen Zeiten erscheinen. Veränderte seine Züge in die Luzifers, seine Augen in die des Dämons, mit dessen Eingreifen ihre Odyssee, seine Odyssee erst begonnen hatte.

"Vier Jahre", stieß er hervor. "Vier Jahre war ich alt, vier Jahre war ich mein eigener Herr, war ich ein Mensch. Sieh nur, was du aus mir gemacht hast?"

Sam blieb still und allein das war eine Befriedigung.

Sam starrte ihn an, die Augen weit geöffnet, ein Ausdruck in ihnen, den Dean nicht interpretieren konnte, nicht deuten, an den er sich nicht erinnern wollte.

Denn Sam hatte all das Elend, all den Schmerz, all die Zweifel und Fragen über sie gebracht. Und kein einziges Mal die Größe besessen, Reue zu zeigen.

"Dean", sagte Sam schließlich, und es klang leise, fast hilflos. Und die Erkenntnis säte neue Wut in ihm.

"Tu nicht so", rief er böse. "Gib nicht vor, dass es dir leid tut. All die schönen Reden, die du schwingst. Und jetzt lügst du Kevin an? Ich weiß nicht, wen du sonst noch anlügst? Ich wusste es nie?"

Er keuchte. Sein Kopf war heiß und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

Sam schwieg wieder. Nur sein Blick bohrte sich in Deans Verstand. Und vielleicht lag darin der Grund? Vielleicht besaß Sam diesen Einfluss auf ihn? Konnte ihn manipulieren, ihn beeinflussen? Vielleicht war er es, der diese Abhängigkeit in ihm erzeugt hatte, der sie vielleicht sogar genoss, sich insgeheim darüber kaputt lachte, wie erbärmlich, wie bedürftig Dean sich gebärdete.

"Sieh mich nicht so an!" Es sollte als Schrei ertönen, ohrenbetäubend, und klang doch mehr nach einer Bitte.

"Dean", wiederholte Sam und in diesem Augenblick wusste Dean, dass Sam sich nur allzu gewahr war, was er anrichtete, was er immer angerichtet hatte. Schöne Worte von vergiftetem Blut und Schuld waren nur dazu gedacht, seine, Deans Schuld, Deans Mitgefühl zu wecken. Was funktionierte, was immer funktioniert hatte.

"Warum?", fragte Dean. "Warum tust du mir das an?"

Sams Mund öffnete sich und für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als zitterten seine Lippen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann und die Lüge fraß sich wie Säure in Deans Ohr.

"Dir tut nichts leid", schrie er und stürzte vorwärts, rammte seinen Ellbogen in Sams Brust, spürte mit Genugtuung, wie der sein Gleichgewicht verlor, wie er taumelte und fiel. Erst jetzt nahm er den vertrauten Geruch nach Whiskey wahr, entdeckte die offene, verstaubte Flasche, eine von vielen, die in den Tiefen des Bunkers darauf warteten von ihnen gelehrt zu werden.

Für einen Augenblick brachte ihn der Anblick durcheinander. War Sam doch nicht der Typ, der zur Flasche griff. Schon gar nicht heimlich, nicht wenn er in Dean einen Partner fand, der jedes Trinkgelage mit bestreiten konnte.

Es krachte, als Sam auf dem Boden aufkam, sich mit einer Hand am Bett festhielt, es ihm gerade noch gelang, nicht auch auf dem Rücken zu landen.

Und für eine Sekunde, die eine Ewigkeit währte, fühlte sich Dean daran erinnert, wie es gewesen war, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, Sam dabei zuzusehen, wie er dahinsiechte. Wie er blässer, schmäler, schwächer wurde. Wie jeder Schritt von ihm aussah, als erfordere er größte Anstrengung. Wie schrecklich es gewesen war, dass er nichts dagegen hatte ausrichten können.

Er schluckte, presste die Lippen zusammen, verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen. "Tu das nicht", sagte er und es sollte eine Drohung sein, auch wenn Dean sich nicht sicher war, wie die Worte klangen, die er hervorstieß.

"Tu nicht so, als machte dir all das etwas aus. Du hast längst bewiesen, dass dem nicht so ist. Unzählige Male hast du es bewiesen."

Sein Grinsen zerfiel, als er Sam weiterhin ansah, als der still blieb, auf dem Boden saß, ihn mit dunklen Augen in einem bleichen Gesicht ansah. Als der Geruch nach Whiskey ihn betäubte.

"Das wird es sein", antwortete Sam schließlich, ohne sich zu bewegen. "Es macht mir nichts aus."

Endlich wandte er den Blick ab, sah auf seine Hände. Und Dean fragte sich nicht, fragte ihn nicht, was er dachte. Er wusste es. Sam dachte an Kevin, und der rote Schleier vor Deans Augen verblasste.

Die Farben vor seinen Augen normalisierten sich und da war etwas in Sams Stimme, das Dean nicht hören wollte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Erkenntnisse, die er gewonnen hatte. Nein, die ihm immer schon vor Augen gestanden hatte. Nur war es seine Art gewesen, sich ihnen zu verweigern. Gehirngewaschen von seinem Vater, ruiniert von einem Leben, das ihm zu viel abverlangte.

"So bin ich eben", sagte Sam. "Ich komme dem nicht aus, was in mir schlummert." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. "Wie sollte ich auch, es steckt in mir fest. Bedeutet Tod und Verderben für jeden. Für Kevin." Seine Stimme enthielt einen rauen Unterton, den Dean nicht kannte, den er vor allem anderen auch nicht kennen wollte.

"Vielleicht habe ich geglaubt, das Böse sei aus meinem Blut verschwunden, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Sam sprach, als wüsste er nicht, dass Dean neben ihm, vor ihm stand, dass der auf ihn herab sah, ihm zuhörte. Es war, als seien ihm Zuhörer, Beobachter einerlei. "Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen", fuhr er fort, sah an Dean vorbei, weit weg in die Ferne.

"Es ist falsch zu hoffen, falsch - vor allem für einen von uns." Der Ansatz eines falschen Lächelns erstarb, die Stimme brach und Dean biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Hör damit auf", brachte er angestrengt hervor. "Oder ist es das, was du immer versuchst, was auch immer wieder funktioniert?"

Sam blinzelte. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

"Natürlich nicht." Es sollte höhnisch klingen, abfällig, und wirkte doch kläglich. Dean ballte die Fäuste, versuchte Sams Blässe, Sams weit aufgerissene Augen zu ignorieren.

War das doch seine Masche. War es ihm doch so immer gelungen, Dean herumzukriegen, ihn zu etwas zu bewegen, was nicht klug, nicht sinnvoll, was nur ein weiterer Schritt in gefährliche Nähe des Abgrunds bedeutete. Seit ihrer Kindheit war es so gewesen, und Sam hatte bereits damals genau gewusst, was er tat.

Dieses Mal würde er nicht darauf hereinfallen. Dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht erweichen. Die Mitleidstour konnte Sam sich sparen. Diente die doch nur dazu, davon abzulenken, was mit Dean los war. Davon abzulenken, dass im Grunde Dean es war, der die Dunkelheit anzog.

Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem Halt, fielen in einen Abgrund.

Was war es, was ihm eben klar geworden war? Was niemand von sich glauben sollte oder wollte. Niemand außer ihm. Niemand außer dem, der es tragen konnte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die Verwirrung von sich zu treiben.

"Nein, du bist es", sagte er leise und seine Gedanken liefen durcheinander. Sam war der mit dem Fluch, der mit dem Dämonenblut. War ihm nicht eben alles so klar gewesen? So unendlich klar?

Sam trug das Böse in sich und er wusste es. Sie alle wussten es. Warum versuchte der, ihm immer diese Schuldgefühle einzuimpfen? Wieso baute sich stets dieser Druck in ihm auf, diese Überzeugung, dass Sam nicht verantwortlich sein durfte? Dass er der kleine Bruder war, beschützt werden sollte - von ihm? In wie vielen Facetten war er gestört, dass die Realität sich immer wieder verzerrte? Dass Schwarz nicht mehr Schwarz und Weiß nicht mehr Weiß geworden war. Dass seine Sicht getrübt, seine Schlussfolgerung immer nur auf das Eine hinauslief? Auf seinen eigenen üblen Einfluss - auf seine Schuld.

"Was bin ich?", fragte Sam, und wenn das nicht Absicht war? Wenn der nicht genau wusste, was in Dean vorging? Wenn der nicht in ihm las, wie in einem seiner Bücher? Und Deans Wut, Deans ehrliche Empfindung umdrehte, um sie gegen ihn zu verwenden?

"Du verursachst alles", flüsterte Dean. "Die Dunkelheit, sie folgt dir."

Sam senkte den Blick, antwortete nicht, und sein Schweigen fachte Deans nur noch schwelenden Zorn erneut an.

"Gib es doch zu", rief er, nicht so energisch, nicht so laut wie er es vorhatte. Aber immer noch laut genug, um zu Sam durchzudringen.

Der neigte den Kopf. Das ärgerliche Haar fiel in sein Gesicht, verdeckte die Züge. "Ich habe es nie geleugnet", flüsterte er nun, schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Dean. Du kennst mich besser als jeder andere. Du weißt besser als jeder andere, welche Fehler ich begehe, welche Folgen sie haben, welche Auswirkungen."

Er schwieg und Dean sah auf Sams Hände, auf lange Finger, die sich ineinander verschlangen.

"Was glaubst du, warum ich versuche fortzulaufen? Warum ich den Tod vorziehe?" Sein Kinn sackte noch etwas tiefer. "Warum ich ihn von Anfang an vorgezogen hätte."

"Tu das nicht?", flüsterte Dean entgegen seinen Willen, trotz seines Vorhabens wütend zu bleiben, überzeugt, im Recht zu sein. "Schieb die Schuld nicht auf mich."

Sam sah auf. Die Haare fielen zur Seite und für einen Moment wirkte er ratlos. Wirkte, als begriffe er nicht. Sah aus wie damals, wenn John ihm erklärt hatte, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Dass sein Leben bestimmt sei.

Und dann schien es, nur für einen kurzen Moment, als begriffe er.

Dean beobachtete Sam, sah zu, wie der trocken schluckte, wie sein Mund sich bewegte, ohne Worte zu formen. Wie er den Kopf wieder senkte, auf seine Hände sah.

"Das wollte ich nicht", sagte er so leise, dass Dean ihn kaum verstand. "Es geht doch nicht um Schuld. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass es um Schuld geht.

Es ging nie um Schuld, weißt du das denn nicht?"

Sam setzte sich weiter auf, brachte die Füße ungelenk unter seinen Körper und stand mühsam auf. Es war seltsam, ihn so zu sehen, unter Alkoholeinfluss. Und das, wo er - Dean - doch der war, der es gewohnt war, seinen Frust in Alkohol zu ertränken.

Und überhaupt - worüber war Sam denn gefrustet? Er war es doch gewesen, der die Tür geschlossen hatte, der all die Dinge ausgesprochen hatte, die Dean nun schmerzten. So ungern er dies auch wahrhaben wollte. Und jetzt wollte er ihm vorspielen, dass ihn die Distanz zwischen ihnen ebenfalls mitnahm?

Sam stützte sich auf den einsamen Tisch im Raum, angelte nach dem Stuhl und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf sinken. Er griff nach der Flasche und setzte die an den Hals, schnell genug, dass Dean erst verspätet reagierte.

"Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

Sam schluckte, setzte dann die Flasche ab, leckte sich Flüssigkeit von den Lippen. Deans Blick folgte dem Weg, den die Zunge nahm. Er antwortete nicht, sah Dean nicht an und wieder ließ er sein Haar ins Gesicht fallen, diese irritierende Angewohnheit, die Dean wahnsinnig machte.

Er stand still, ihm fehlten die Worte, fehlte der Zugang zu den Gefühlen, die er eben noch so deutlich empfunden hatte. Der Zugang zu der wohltuenden Wut. Das Verständnis für eine Welt, die einfach war. In der Sam irrte und er richtig lag.

"Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht", sagte er und wusste nicht, was ihn zu den Worten trieb. Doch er bemerkte sehr gut, dass Sam sich aus seiner Starre löste, den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah. Nur dass er den Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen konnte. Und das kam selten vor, das war furchteinflößend, war es immer gewesen.

"Natürlich hast du das nicht", sagte Sam. "Du konntest nicht anders."

"Und was soll das wieder heißen?" Dean kniff die Augenlider zusammen.

"Nichts." Sam senkte den Blick wieder, wirkte müde, wirkte erschöpft. Er trank wieder, setzte die Flasche mit einem Klirren ab.

"Und seit wann trinkst du aus der Flasche?", konnte Dean nicht umhin doch zu fragen.

"Seit heute", murmelte Sam, drehte den Kopf kaum merklich, warf Dean einen Blick von der Seite zu. "Seit Kevin."

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Stirn, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, strich sein Haar zurück, starrte auf die Flasche vor sich.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Dean", sagte er dann. "Es führt zu nichts. Geschehen ist geschehen. Keiner von uns kann daran etwas ändern."

"Ist das die Gelassenheit, die du anstrebst?" Dean runzelte die Stirn, schürzte die Lippen. "Behalt den Quatsch für dich."

Sam seufzte. Seine Finger bohrten sich in die Kopfhaut. Es sah aus, als schmerzte der Druck.

"Es tut weh", sagte Sam und für einen Augenblick glaubte Dean er spräche von dem selbstinduzierten Schmerz. Dann fuhr Sam fort. "Es erinnert mich an all die anderen Verluste, all die Grausamkeiten, all das, was auf unseren Schultern lastet."

Er sprach nicht von Schuld und irrationalerweise war Dean dafür dankbar.

"Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnt haben", fuhr Sam fort. "Aber Tatsache ist wohl, dass ich mich nie daran gewöhnen werde." Er ließ seine Hände sinken.

"Vielleicht bin ich ungerecht", sagte er dann leise. "Aber ich kann nicht darüber hinwegsehen. Ich stehe nicht drüber. Ich kann nicht über den Ausweg hinwegsehen, der sich mir eröffnet hatte. Ich kann nicht vergessen, dass es möglich gewesen wäre, in Frieden abzutreten."

"Frieden?" Dean schnappte nach Luft. "Das nennst du friedlich abtreten? Es war unfair, nicht abgemacht. Betrug."

"Ach Dean." Sam schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Begreifst du denn nicht, dass nie etwas fair ist? Nicht für uns."

Dean atmete aus. "Das habe ich begriffen. Und glaube mir, mit Sicherheit besser als du."

"Ach ja?" Sam sah ihn von der Seite an, strich wieder sein Haar zurück, blieb auf einmal still in der Bewegung, sein Blick aufmerksam und so intensiv auf Dean gerichtet, dass der von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, dass er sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen begann.

"Vielleicht", sagte Sam langsam und ohne den Blick zu wenden. "Vielleicht ist das sogar so."

Dean beobachtete, wie Sam atmete, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob, der Mund sich öffnete und den Atem entließ, während die Brust wieder abflachte. Bis er zusammengesunken am Tisch saß, den Rücken rund, die Schultern nach vorne eingedreht, wie in den Momenten, in denen er versuchte, kleiner zu erscheinen als er war. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Und nur eine der Eigenarten, über die er nie sprach, von denen er nicht wusste, ob Sam sich ihrer bewusst war.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war nicht richtig, dass Sam ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nahm, dass er ihn ablenkte, ihn vergessen ließ, weshalb er gekommen war.

Und dennoch vermochte Dean nicht mehr den ohnmächtigen Zorn hinauf zu beschwören, der ihn angetrieben hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Gedanken, an die Schlüsse, die er gezogen, an die Vorwürfe, die er formuliert hatte. Doch nichts davon enthielt in diesem Augenblick noch eine Bedeutung. Alles verdichtete sich, verschwand hinter der Klarheit, der er sich gegenübersah.

Er würde es wieder tun, immer wieder. Es existierte kein Grund, keine Ausflüchte, keine Schuld. Es war sein Weg und er würde ihn weitergehen. Was Sam auch sagte, was der auch vorhatte, welche Spiele er auch zu spielen versuchte.

Dean lächelte. Es war nicht sein echtes, nicht sein ehrliches Lächeln und er wusste das. Sam wusste es. Doch er behielt es, deutete auf die Flasche. "Denkst du, die schaffst du alleine?"

Sam sah ihn immer noch an, ausdruckslos. Dann streckte er sein Bein aus, schob mit dem Fuß den Stuhl, der an der Wand lehnte in Deans Richtung.

Deans Lächeln erstarb und er nickte stattdessen, setzte sich und griff nach der Flasche. Wenigstens das hatte sich nicht geändert, dachte er bei sich. Mit etwas Glück würde es sich nie ändern.

Ende

22


End file.
